


Hands

by Heslestor (starlightcrow)



Series: Cybertronian Tales [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightcrow/pseuds/Heslestor
Summary: Scorponok finds a good reason to side with the Autobots.
Series: Cybertronian Tales [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745977
Kudos: 35





	Hands

****Chapter 4: Hands Scorponok and Sam** **

****Summary:**** Scorponok finds a good reason to side with the Autobots.

 ** **Warning:**** crack and fluff that'll rot your teeth.

 ** **Disclaimer:**** not mine.

 ** **A/N:**** This one was really fun to write even if it is very short. Also, it'll be the last one for a while.

 ** **Rating:**** PG

****4.) FINISHED Sam/Scorponok/hands 487 words** **

Bumblebee stumbled to a halt just inside the doorway of the Autobot base, nearly dropping the boxes he held in surprise at the scene before him.

Scorponok lay on his back like some kind of large mechanical dog, low noises of pleasure coming from deep within his chassis. Occasionally, one of his legs would twitch erratically when a particularly good spot was hit. Around him lay an assortment of washing tools: sponges, soft rags, buckets of warm soapy water and a tub of car wax.

A radio in the corner played some upbeat music as Sam scrubbed at an exceedingly difficult spot on the Decepticon's armor. It really was a pleasant view, Bee thought as he ran an appreciative optic over Sam who wore only a pair of cut off jeans, bare chest covered in frothy bubbles and a light sheen of sweat. Sam merely glanced up at Bumblebee and smiled pleasantly at him before going back to work.

Footsteps drew him out of the light haze that covered his processors; Scorponok looked at the upside down yellow Autobot and chirred in a displeased manner, raising his newly regenerated tail in a half-threat. If anyone interrupted the movement of the small hands running over him, there would be hell to pay.

Bumblebee simply shook his head and turned around, continuing in his unpacking duties. "Sam, your ability to tame Decepticons is astounding, it must have been caused by your contact with the All Spark as it was destroyed. There is no other explanation I can think of."

"Hey, so long as they aren't trying to eat me or anything, I'm not gonna complain." Sam said, grabbing a softer sponge for the finer mechanisms. "Besides, when Scorpy's not trying to kill you or anything, he _is_ kind of cute."

Lowering his tail, Scorponok calculated that the other 'Bot would be no threat to the blissful event called "bath time". With a few content twitters, Scorponok stretched out to reveal the more delicate parts of his underbelly. Sand always had an annoying habit of getting in places it had no right to be. This allowed Sam to wash the parts even his former partner would have had to argue for to gain access. Another stretch and the black 'Con mused that if Megatron had something like this in the benefits for his soldiers, they would have won the war _ages_ ago.

Bee paused before leaving. "I shouldn't be jealous over his treatment, should I? You know, reading between the lines with how the 'Cons just seem to gravitate towards you?"

The only answer he acquired was a wet sponge to the side of his head, his laughter cut off as he went into another room.

 _Yes,_ Scorponok thought drowsily purring at the sensation of soapy hands running over him, _if this is the kind of treatment the Autobots receive; then it was worth having Blackout turned to scrap._


End file.
